Genuine Authentic Lies
by Genkai-chan
Summary: How many people do you think are cheating on someone right now? How many get caught? How many feel guilty about it? How many people are home alone waiting and worried, while someone they care about is having a great time with someone else? H/C pairing.


G-c: Hey guys. I hope this first chapter seems like something you'd like to read and have me continue. So please please please please review and tell me what you think. I looove it. Anyway here is yet ANOTHER longterm (hopefully) thing for me to work on. I start college tomorrow! Wow…Rated for eventual sexual scenes, adult themes, and slight language.

Plot: Horatio is with Marisol and Calleigh is with Jake. Both are starting relationships but also hiding secrets and telling lies. Horatio and Calleigh are secretly involved with one another and soon the guilt is too much for them to bear. And the jealousy welling up is getting out of hand. Can anyone come out of this mess happy?

This is a story about the human morals, virtues, vices, and the choices that shape the lives we live. This is a story about the heart and how much it can handle emotionally and mentally. This is about the people we all affect. This is about everything we can become and overcome.

Genuine Authentic Lies – Chapter One – Forecasting: Fair Weather with a 20 Percent Chance of Showers

They worked together. That's what it appeared on the surface anyway. Calleigh Duquesne was the assistant day shift supervisor with Horatio Caine and everything was strictly professional. Well, it was until the moon hit the water of Miami. At night their true colors showed. A deep passionate red and needy blue mixed together to make an intense shade of purple. The two had been hiding their relationship for about ten months.

Ten complicated months full of tears, agony, lust, heavy breathing, smiles, and hate.

At the moment Horatio was eating at a café with his official girlfriend, and Eric's sister, Marisol Delko. He was holding her hand as they had just finished lunch and were sipping the last of their white wine. His blue eyes watched the younger woman talk about her brother and how she was always so worried for him because he worked in such a dangerous profession. All he did was smile to her and make her fell like she was the world to him. Marisol was sick, and Horatio of course had his sense of justice and wouldn't let her go through anything alone. He knew it would be for the best, short term anyway. He stood up once he had signed the check and walked out with her to his car, his arm around her protectively.

Truth be told, he had no physical or mental attraction to her at all. She may be beautiful and kind but it just wasn't something the man wasn't drawn to. The one who had his heart was somewhere else in Miami working hard. The woman had blond hair and hazel eyes. She was Cali, his partner, the only one he might admit to loving. But over time, he may have blurred the line between love and lust. Want and Need. Lies and Truth. He wasn't sure if it was safe to love her, or if he should just deny anything. Inside he knew if he pushed away his feelings, he would soon push away her.

Her.

His.

Cali was back at the lab running her usual tests and scans for any matches in the national database. She had her hair down and over one shoulder as it rested against her white lab coat. She was just starting to date Jake, and had no idea why she should. She wasn't one of those women who dated for free food or to 'hook up'. She was raised better than that. The belle looked up from her paper work and saw a match. For now, she could take solace in her work and know that she was making a difference.

Work was a better place for her mind. And since Horatio was gone, she could concentrate even better.

She cared for him or at least that was the conclusion she had reached when she felt the urge to slap Marisol for dating her man.

Wait, Horatio wasn't hers and the only time he might be was at night in bed. Those weren't really times filled with romance or true promises but it's all they had. But it's not all that she wanted. Cali was ashamed at herself for sneaking around with the man she worked with and looked up. Of course now she looked up to him in more ways than one. Sometimes she would be panting, others she would be handing him papers, and other times she would be stroking his hair as they stared into each other's eyes silently.

There were just so many ways to be around him and she was a girl so she had to try them all. Cali looked around and recalled Horatio being out on a date. A real date with someone. She just started for his office, her cell phone going off. It was Jake's ringtone.

She stopped walking, her heart stopped beating and she reached for the phone and answered with an innocent, "Hello?"

"Hey Cali, what's up?" He asked her.

"Just working, how are things on your end?"

"Good, just chatting with Eric about the current case…" He replied to her. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"….." Tonight was when she was going to meet up with Horatio for one of their usual 'meetings'.

"Cal?"

"Oh right sorry. Um no, I can't tonight but some night would be fine." Cali told Jake as she looked around. She was lying; it was almost a habit now. She blamed Horatio.

"Oh well alright, I'll see you later then " He then hung up and left her standing alone in her own self hate. Cali started up to Horatio's office, set the papers down and walked out. Was this all her life was going to be? Lying and cheating. She didn't know how she got to the place she was. The woman just started back for her lab while Horatio drove around with another woman.

( It's short, and if desired, I will sometime go back and write flashbacks of how everything got started and all that, sorry my mind is fried…I had a better idea of starting this out but here's something for now. )


End file.
